My sweet secret
by Sagira Morpho
Summary: Marinette cumplió su sueño de ser la diseñadora en jefe de la industria Agreste, pero no imaginaba que escribiendo un libro su vida se fuera de cabeza, eso lo sabrá cuando su jefe Adrien Agreste se entere que el es el villano de todas estas historias, sera este el inicio de algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

_**El comienzo de la tormenta**_

Hace un tiempo empecé a escribir, al principio no sabia a que publico dirigirme, hasta que vi la sonrisa en la cara de los niños al leer por primera vez una historia, eso lleno tanto mi corazón que decidí poder ser ese alguien que les pueda causar una sonrisa sincera.

Para empezar, le consulte mis ideas a Alya, ella parecía la mejor opción además de ser mi mejor amiga desde la preparatoria, era editora.

-Sabes quiero inspirar a los niños a superar sus miedos y enfrentarlos, pero no se me ocurre ninguna idea, pareciera que estuviera estancada, cuando se me ocurre algo bueno pareciera que se esfuma al momento.

-Es algo natural Mari, lo que te recomiendo es darle ese toque de que tal si, a las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor.

-Como?

-Hace un tiempo me contaste que tu ex jefe se jubiló no?

-Si

-Y su sucesor es un demonio en carne propia, entonces que tal si le haces frente en tus historias.

-Tienes razón Alya, le daré lo que se merece a ese ogro.

Y de esa manera es como empecé a escribir sobre una niña que se llamaba Bug, ella era muy insegura y eso no cambiaba en nada con la presencia de Adán un niño que la molestaba costeantemente: le rayaba los cuadernos, le despeinaba, le punzaba su mano hasta hacerla llorar, le decía cosas horribles, entre otras cosas

En fin, un buen día mientras lloraba, llego un kwami, llamado Tikki que la transformo en Ladybug, desde ese momento se defendió y logro hacerle frente a Adan y defender a los demás que eran molestados por él.

Todo parecía ir muy bien, Alya me dijo que mi libro "Las aventuras de Ladybug" alcanzo un buen numero de ventas, eso me hizo muy feliz, pero no podía cambiar la cruda realidad.

-Señorita Dupain Cheng, deje de vaguear hace un día que me tenia que presentar sus nuevos bocetos para la nueva colección.

-Señor, le pido disculpas, pero no puedo terminar de corregir los bocetos que me dijo que estaban mal.

-No es mi problema que sus ideas sean malas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, tiene algo más que decirme?

-No, se puede retirar.

Desde que el Gabriel Agreste se retiró mis días han sido una completa pesadilla su hijo Adrien, es tan diferente, todas dicen que ese temperamento es porque quiere sacar lo mejor de nosotros, pero yo creo que lo dicen porque prácticamente se arrastran a sus pies por ser bello.

-Mari, no crees que Adrien es todo un adonis, esculpido por los propios dioses y bajado del cielo para ser adorado-Lo decía comiéndose las uñas, no hace falta entrar a su cabeza , para imaginar las cosas que quería hacerle al jefe.

-Como quisiera pensar como tu Cloe, para mi es solo un jefe que día tras día tiene una cana más.

-Eres muy ciega, no sabes cuantas desearíamos estar en tu lugar poder verlo cada día.

-Me acabas de recordar lo malo de ser la diseñadora en jefe de la compañía Cloe.

Ella se fue con una pequeña risa a su puesto, Cloe era una buena amiga, pero gracias a esos comentarios me era difícil mantener una charla con ella.

El día se fue volando, acabe debiendo algunos conjuntos que fueron rechazados, pero todo acabo y podía regresar a mi casa y dormir profundamente, cuando estaba yendo al estacionamiento Alya me llamo.

-Mari no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-Que paso?

-El asistente de tu jefe me acaba de llamar dice que Adrien quisiera reunirse contigo, porque su sobrina es una fan de tus historias

-Y tu les dijiste que eso no era posible, ¿no? -sabía que Alya no había aceptado, pero igual existía la duda.

-Si, prácticamente se cayó cuando le dije que teníamos una política muy fuerte con el deseo de mantenerse incognitos de nuestros escritores, debiste ver su cara era toda una obra de arte, te digo que si se hubiera puesto sobre mi escritorio, le hubiera gritado quien eras

-Me imagino a ti de dominatrix, castigándolo.

-Es que es muy lindo Mari, pero esa no es la noticia, me dejo su celular en caso de que cambies de opinión-eso ultimo lo dijo muy feliz.

Cuando colgué, fui tras mi auto y en el camino a mi departamento pensé en lo que dijo, no me imaginaba que Adrien tuviera corazón para luchar por alguien que no sea el, tal vez muy, pero muy adentro suyo existía un rayo de luz.

Al día siguiente casi se me para el corazón cuando vi en su oficina mi libro.

-Nino, tienes que conseguir la entrevista a cualquier costo, acepta todo lo que te diga esa editora, para que se de el encuentro, deseo ver una sonrisa de Emma.

-Pero Adrien, esa editora era un tempano de hielo, no creo que acepte nada.

-Ya se, ofrécele le compra de quinientos libros.

-Eso no crees que es exagerado?

-Al contrario, creo que seria buena idea organizarle una pequeña firma de libros, estoy seguro que con eso va aceptar-casi se me cae la mandíbula al escuchar esto.

-Si tú lo dices.

Observe todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, parecía que Adrien no había notado mi presencia, mientras esta estaban terminando de charlar deje los bocetos y me disponía a salir.

-Señorita Dupoin Cheng, no se olvide de darme un previo del conjunto del vestido de ayer.

-Si señor.

Trate de mantener la compostura mientras salía de la oficina, fui de forma casi automática al baño y grite con todas mis fuerzas, estaba segura que todos me habían escuchado, pero eso no importaba porque mi intuición me decía que Alya iba a aceptar.

Y para mi mala suerte acepto.

_**Hola**___

_**Quería decir que borre la anterior versión de esta historia porque no me sentía muy segura, creo que intentaba forzar algo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo:**_

_**Carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Hinaru16241, Manu, LizzyFan, miragold292, marichat2019, Nikopelucas, Luna-9215, **__**Neko lila**__**, **____**, **__**Hkt29**_

_**Esta historia esta basada en el manga "masked woman"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Otra mirada**_

\- ¡AHHHHHHH!

-Parece que alguien está pariendo.

-Debe ser una gran perdedora.

-Solo alguien tan deprimente se encierra en el baño.

-Debe ser recién llegada, ternurita-quise salir y defender mi honor con esas pasantes, porque a juzgar por su voz, era muy jóvenes, pero me contuve.

No quería que por nada del mundo alguien se enterara que alguien de mi rango cometió tal bobada, mas que todo por miedo al señor Agreste, estoy segura que el me daría un buen castigo.

Espere aproximadamente como quince minutos a que todas esas chicas salieran, me retoque un poco y salí. Para mi suerte nadie me dijo nada, pensaba que podía salir ilesa de esta, pero para mí mala suerte todo se acabó cuando vi a Nino en mi despacho.

-Hola Marinette, que bueno verte te estaba buscando por un buen rato-ya podía cavar mi tumba.

-Que necesitas?

-Bueno, quería que me hagas un favor?

-Cual?

-Le puedes hablar a Alya de la escritora misteriosa?

-Claro, un momento como sabes-rayos.

-Que conoces a Alya, fácil, en su escritorio tiene una foto de ustedes.

-Como ya la conoces, debiste notar que es firme en sus decisiones, nada la hace cambiar de parecer y yo no creo ser la persona que la haga cambiar de parecer.

-Pero Adrien te puede hacer cambiar de parecer, ¿no?

-No serias capaz.

-Si voy a caer, no voy a ser el único.

-Esta bien, le voy a hablar del tema-si que era muy astuto.

Con eso dicho Nino se fue de mi vista, estaba segura que Alya ya sabia del tema por lo que trate de idear un plan super estratégico, preciso, para no ser descubierta y poder volver a mi vida normal, aunque para ser sincera eso no iba a pasar.

Trate todo el resto de la jornada de evitar entrar en la oficina del jefe.

-Cloe le puedes entregar estas prendas a Adrien.

-Si-se notaba el brillo en sus ojos-pero porque no quieres ir tu?

-*tos*Me estoy enfermando y no lo quiero contagiar.

-Mari, eres muy buena, recuerda que me debes un favor.

-*tos*Claro-ahora podía tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Después de que me calmara decidí, terminar con algunos toques un sombrero en el cual estaba trabajando, me faltaba darle un bordado en la parte del frente, estaba a punto de insertar el hilo.

-Marinette, Adrien te llama.

-Nino estoy enferma-me miro un tanto incrédulo-*tos*

-Sabes que si no vienes va ser peor.

A regañadientes fui a la oficina, mis dedos quedaron trabados en la perilla, hasta que finalmente la giré.

-Señorita Dupain Cheng, porque no me dijo que su salud estaba delicada, debió comunicármelo de forma directa-cuando mire su rostro, por un momento pensé que era otra persona, esos ojos que antes me miraban sin calidez, ahora se sentían una esmeralda muy viva, en cuanto a sus rasgos, parecían más bien como si un padre estuviera regañando a su hija, estaba enojado, pero a la vez se notaba algo de dulzura en sus palabras, era la primera vez que sentía algo así con él.

-No quería que se moleste, lamento no habérselo dicho personalmente.

-Esta bien, mientras no se vuelva a repetir-pensé que ya había acabado, hasta que veo como me extiende una caja-tómelo cada ocho horas, no sea descuidada con su salud.

-Muchas gracias, señor-genial, ahora mis mejillas se sentían calientes, cogí la caja y me disponía a irme.

-Si se siente peor hasta terminar la jornada, tómese el día, no quiero que mi mejor diseñadora se debilite a menos de unas semanas para el desfile.

Con todo este embrollo, fui a tomar un poco de agua, me estaba comenzando a marrear, no podía creer que de verdad me sintiera mal.

-Mari, lo siento mucho, no sabes como me trato para decirle lo que paso-se notaba el arrepentimiento en sus ojos-en verdad me vuelvo indefensa en su presencia-ahora la podía comprender exactamente.

-No te preocupes Cloe, eso era lo mas lógico, pero gracias por tratar de encubrirme.

-Para eso están las amigas-me abrazo-para a siguiente lo hare mejor.

-No creo que haya siguiente vez, te lo aseguro, no quiero involucrarte en mis locuras.

-No digas eso.

-Soy una mala influencia.

-Y yo soy un ser divino-lo dijo imitando la voz de Adrien.

Las dos nos reímos hasta llorar, después de eso todo fue tranquilo, terminé de bordar la parte del frente dándole unos detalles de rosa, pero mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme, fui una de las ultimas en salir del edificio, me comencé a sentir extraña al dirigirme al garaje sentí que mi cuerpo ya no podía más, mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme.

\- ¡Señorita Dupain Cheng! -fue lo último que escuche y mis ojos se cerraron.

Todo el día fue ajetreado, muchos estaban muy nerviosos por el desfile que se avecinaba, por lo general todo era tranquilo, pero desde este tiempo todos nos estresábamos más, incluyéndome, no esperaba la hora para ver a Emma, esa niña tenia la capacidad de iluminar mi día solo con una sonrisa.

Fui el ultimo en salir del edificio, estaba dirigiéndome al estacionamiento cuando veo como la señorita Dupain Cheng, se estaba tambaleando, decidí seguirla a una distancia prudente, hasta que veo como se desvanece.

\- ¡Señorita Dupain Cheng! - grite con todas mis fuerzas esperando que recuperara la consciencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba tirada en el piso.

Desesperado la cargue entre mis brazos, su cabeza reposando en mi pecho, en tanto sus piernas estaban sujetas a mis brazos, me dio un poco de vergüenza estar así, porque a decir verdad ese día ella estaba con una falda, demasiado corta para mi gusto.

La lleve de esa manera hasta mi Pagani Huayra BC. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la deposité de manera en que este más o menos sentada, aunque fue difícil conseguirlo.

Cuando ya estaba a medio camino al hospital, parecía que despertó, pero se veía un tanto aturdida.

\- ¿Como estas, te encuentras bien?

-Adrien, a donde me estas levando-más que mareada, parecía borracha.

-Estamos yendo al hospital para que te revisen.

-No quiero.

-No estas en condiciones para decir que no.

-No eres mi jefe-trato de empujarme, parecía una niña en medio de un berrinche.

-De hecho, si lo soy.

-Estas inventando cosas engreído-me tomo el rostro con las manos-eres un demonio ogro que irradia maldad de sus ojos.

Por un momento casi chocamos, me distraje mucho, saqué sus manos de mi rostro y mantuve la mirada en el camino.

-Te comió la lengua el gato, acaso.

-No estas siendo sensata.

-Tu estas violando mi privacidad.

-En ningún momento.

\- ¿Y cómo llegué aquí? -mi rostro lo sentí arder.

-Alllguiien tee pusso aquí.

-Está bien-parecía un poco mas tranquila-solo no me lleves al hospital.

Cuando llegamos a mi mansión, seguía medio mareada, pero parecía mas como si durmiera, su rostro parecía tan tranquilo, sus labios eran muy carnoso, sus pómulos estaban bien definidos, su cabello caía de una forma muy hermosa bajo su rostro, y sus pecas eran muy diminutas que se perdían en su escote, me sentía un ser despreciable por verla de esa manera, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba un rasgo más me sentía embrujado.

\- ¡Tío! -me saludaba mi sobrina

\- ¿Cómo está la princesa más hermosa del mundo? -lo dije mientras salía de auto y me dirigía a la otra puerta

-Muy bien, trajiste a Ladybug- parecía que irradiaba un brillo en sus ojos.

-No, es solo una amiga que está un poco delicada-le dije mientras la sacaba del auto y entrabamos a la mansión.

-Oh, pero es muy linda, es tu novia-casi me tropiezo en la puerta, como una niña tan adorable, podía ser tan vivaz.

-No.

-Entonces aún hay esperanza para Ladybug.

-Para qué?

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerla, estoy segura que podría ser una buena compañía-actuaba como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dije.

-Si, va ser tu amiga te lo aseguro.

-Pero yo quiero que sea mi tía-de nuevo casi me tropiezo, mis brazos se sentían débiles, por lo que apresure el paso por las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué Emma?

-Porque siempre estás solo.

-Pero tu eres todo lo que necesito-le dije mientras depositaba a la señorita Dupain Cheng en la cama.

-Sabes, en las salidas siempre veo a los padres de mis amigos ser felices, quiero que mi tío sea tan feliz como ellos-me lo dijo mientras la tapaba con algunas sabanas

-Yo ya soy feliz-le dije mientras la abrazaba y cerraba la puerta.

-Aun creo que serias mas feliz con Ladybug a tu lado.

-Como tu digas-le di un beso en la frente para que se preparara para dormir.

_**Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Adrien creo que tiene un buen corazón, creó que esa es la principal razón para colocarlo en esta historia, al principio creí que Félix podía ser la mejor opción, pero luego me di cuenta de que Adrien podía encajar más al ser más emocional y un total encanto**_

_**Quien me apoya.**_

_**Gracias, por darle otra oportunidad.**_

_**Gracias por darme fuerzas:**_

_**Guest,**_ _**noir 0,**_ _**emimakino, lobalunallena, Mezula, Manu, vientre Cullen Berry, Carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Deidydbz, LizzyFan, marichat2019, Nikopelucas, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Taniachan92, El escritor brucest, .g.98, mesias619, , reika kagene, Moon-9215, emimakino, Neko lila, y Hkt29.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dormí tan bien, debió ser un sueño lo que paso, primero un galante príncipe me rescato cuando estaba por caer a un barranco, después me cargo y nos montamos en su corcel, pero antes de que llegáramos al castillo un ogro feo me alejo de su lado, afortunadamente mi príncipe me rescato y me llevo a su castillo dónde fuimos recibidos por una hermosa hada.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng -despierte.

-Príncipe-trate de hablar mientras mis ojos aun seguían pesados, no quería abrirlos-déjame que ahorita voy a volar.

-No sea tan insolente.

Espera, quien es el que dijo que, abrí de golpe mis ojos para encontrarme con Adrien Agreste, por un momento el aire de mis pulmones se fue, como era posible esto y más importante este cuarto no era mi apartamento, oh no no no no, eso no era posible, será que me dormí con mi….

-La traje a mi mansión porque no quería ir al hospital-empecé a entrar en pánico-no paso nada, deje de preocuparse-este era un alíen o que.

-No se preocupe señor, gracias por todo-trate de bajarme de la cama- le prometo que se lo voy a compensar- Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme mis zapatos, el me detuvo.

-En ningún momento dije que se podía ir.

\- ¿Qué? -Oh por Dios.

-Usted no está en condiciones para salir y levantarse como si nada, ayer la recogí cuando se desvaneció y la traje aquí, no voy a permitir que le vuelva a pasar eso.

-Pero señor, no me voy a sentir cómoda abusando de su amabilidad, déjeme que en un rato me voy en un taxi, le juro que no me voy a sentir cómoda aquí.

-Y yo le digo que no me voy a arriesgar a perder a una pieza fundamental, no confío en que se pueda cuidar sola.

-Le juro que si me deja irme voy a trabajar el doble, incluso después de los horarios, sin paga que le parece.

-No me juré cosas que ya realiza, es por todo lo que dijo que usted llego hasta donde esta, es por eso que le he encargado a mi asistente Natalie para que la ayude no dude en pedirle algo.

Traté de decirle algo más, pero el ya no estaba en la habitación y para ser sincera me sentía débil para ir a buscarlo, me recosté de nuevo en la cama, cuando veo el pequeño mini escritorio que estaba en el otro lado, estaba una bandeja con una nota, unas rodajas de naranja, una tableta y un jugo de naranja.

"Señorita Dupain-Cheng le he dejado una de las tabletas que le di antes, asegúrese de tomarla"

Por un momento mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, era obvio que un alienígena había reemplazado al señor Agreste, cuando termine con las naranjas caí en la realidad de lo que paso anoche, el príncipe de mis sueños era Adrien y el ogro también, no puedo creer que le haya dicho todas esas cosas, de seguro toda esa pequeña atmosfera de amabilidad era una premonición para algo malo.

…

Que hermosa se veía la señorita Dupain-Cheng al despertar, unos cuantos pelos traviesos surcaban el puente de su nariz, para terminar en sus labios.

-Tío-sentí un pequeño tirón.

-Que princesa.

-Puedo saludar a tu amiga-me señaló la puerta de la alcoba en donde reposaba.

-Por el momento no, esta un poco delicada de salud.

-Ohhhhh, entonces cuando se esté bien, puedo verla?

-Si-sus ojos se tornaron de un celeste cielo más deslumbrante.

Cuando estaba por irme le encargué a Natalie todas las instrucciones para atender a nuestra invitada, después me despedí de Emma, hoy era su día libre.

….

Tocaron la puerta, pero era tan suave que era apenas audible.

-Pase.

-Hola….-detrás de la puerta apareció una pequeña niña de ojos celestes con un barbijo y con guantes que le hacían un poco grandes- Tu eres la amiga de mi tío?

Parecía un poco asustada, pero al mismo tiempo tierna.

-Si, trabajo con el, en los diseños de las prendas.

-Entonces sabes dibujar-parecía que estaba más ansiosa, se acercaba de poco en poco-mi tío no es muy bueno y me da un poco de vergüenza pedirle a Natalie que me enseñe, podrías ayudarme?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Antes de que diga algo más salió corriendo a toda prisa, por un momento pensé que me había jugado una jugarreta.

-Mira-me mostró mi libro, por un momento mi corazón dejo de latir-siempre he querido dibujar a Ladybug, me podrías ayudar-me paso un cuaderno rosa con un lápiz.

-Si…primero hay que hacer bosquejos.

Se sentó al otro lado de donde estaba sentada.

-Así?

-No…mira lo importante es tener la base, como por ejemplo la cabeza seria un redondo, luego el cuerpo podría ser un triángulo y los pies rectángulos, para terminar con los zapatos como círculos, ¿Qué te parece?

-Guuuuuua…eres asombrosa-sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

Es de esta forma como pase toda la mañana con esa tierna niña, la verdad me parecía muy raro que ella y el ogro tuvieran relación, aunque los dos tenían el pelo rubio.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng, el señor Agreste me encargo que revisará su estado-parecía una computadora que decía todo sin ningún rastro de emoción-Señorita Emma usted que hace aquí-su voz se hizo más aguda-el señor Agreste me encargo específicamente que no se acercara a la habitación, sabe cuales van a ser las consecuencias?

-No te preocupes, que en ningún rato me quite los guantes y el barbijo, además que me he divertido mucho.

-Retírese a su alcoba antes de que su tío llegue, quien sabe que hará si se entera que estuvo aquí.

Es así como Emma se fue de una forma algo apurada ayudada de Natalie, sin dejar rastro de su "travesura".

-Disculpe la insolencia de la joven Emma, es muy curiosa y llena de vida, al punto que se vuelve incontrolable-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No se preocupe, no me molesto, la verdad me revitalizó su compañía, es una niña muy adorable.

-Si, a todo el que conoce lo llena de luz.

-Su madre debe ser una mujer muy dichos….

-Disculpe-su tono de voz cambio a un terrorífico-que la corte, solo que en esta casa está prohibido hablar de ese tema, le rogaría que no lo tocase más-cada palabra que decía parecía estar cargada de hostilidad.

Natalie me tomo la temperatura y se fue.

Muchas preguntas pasaban en mi cabeza, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido de la intensidad de los sentimientos del señor Agreste hacia su sobrina.

El ruido de la puerta me quito de la ensoñación.

-Disculpe señorita Dupain-Cheng, puedo pasar.

-Claclaro-porque me estaba poniendo así?

-Natalie me informo que su estado de salud, parece que está mejorando.

-Si…..le quería pedir el favor de volver a mi apartamento.

-En todo caso le aseguro que eso no es necesario, para ser franco unas horas de estar sana no son suficientes para lanzar la afirmación de que usted esta sana, además que me asegura que usted va seguir su medicación al pie de la letra, sin olvidar el hecho de que usted ya demostró que es una total irresponsable en cuanto se trata del área de su salud.

Por un momento quise rebatirle algo, pero me daba miedo que me salga con otro discurso de mi irresponsabilidad o que saque el lado ogro que conocía muy bien, por otro lado algo dentro de mi se llenaba de paz.

/

_**Hola de nuevo.**_

_**Antes de todo quería decirles que este capítulo estuvo listo desde hace un tiempo, solo que aun no me convencía lo suficiente, hasta que decidí tomar cartas sobre el asunto.**_

_**Creo que me estoy traumando con las cartas, perdón.**_

_**Guest: Me diste ese empujón que necesitaba, te lo agradezco.**_

_**Y, para terminar, si pudiera mandarles una carta de "un gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón" se los mandaría a ustedes:**_

_**Unic00rnio, SandraCute, Rose Darl, Nikopelucas, miyukozukiamorestrellado, MikuGuz17, marosa394, marirroma, marichat2019, Lore Na4, lobalunallena, LizzyFan, Jossy Hernández, enanitaprince, Deidydbz, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, Carol Jeniffer Grandchester, vientre Cullen Berry, fvcr91, PFHdz279, tsubasa23, SophiaBS, YING FA AKAI KUROI, lolatina, lucyheartfilia22, neko-chan jonnes, reika kagene, Lily Tendo89, celeste3200, e-ros-09, , giby-chan, Emely-nya, alexiel1086, manu, Guest, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, Damian-Black97, JoSamm, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, NSTF, SeleneKou13, Silver wolf KV, arthibelle, ferague22, noir 0, emimakino, Moon-9215, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Mezula, Lobo plateado KV, El escritor brucest, .g.98, mesias619, , Emiilu, Luna Hyuga2, MR97, PitZahad, Lobo plateado KV, miragold292, montserratmonnet, ndpv15, Luna-9215, Neko lila, , Hkt29, KazeOokami Ichi, Myru Lenny, Nao-K, Melocotones., marati2011, Korisiano y LindanaMorales.**_

_**Sigan sintonizados.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Qué pasa?**_

Pasaron aproximadamente unos tres días para que el señor Agreste me diera el permiso de salir de sus aposentos, me sentí una completa vaga, no podía hacer nada, las horas pasaban muy rápido, en cuanto a Emma no pude convivir tanto con ella como fue el primer día, a decir verdad, fue la persona que hizo mis días menos pesados.

-Mari, como estas? -algo en su voz me decía que había algo malo, además porque llamaría tan temprano

-Muy bien sabes, hoy va ser el día que regresó.

-Que bien, estoy muy feliz por ti, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, porque eres la mejor amiga que jamás tuve, eres tan bella com…

-Alya-definitivamente estaba ocultándome algo-me estas ocultando algo?

-No, más bien te quería decir que una persona anónima compro quinientos libros, no es eso increíble.

-Es el señor Agreste, ¿no? -por favor dime que no aceptaste.

-Si-hubo un gran silencio-no sabes cuánto me insistió Nino para que aceptara, esa no es la mejor parte el domingo de la siguiente semana se hará una firma de libros en la editorial, no es increíble.

\- ¡Alya, porque aceptaste, sabes que si mi jefe se entera que soy yo quien está detrás de ese libro me va a fusilar!

-No exageres Mari, sabes que siempre vengo preparada.

-Y que con eso.

-Prepare una peluca roja con unos lentes de contacto que te parece, además convencí a Rose para que nos ayudara con el maquillaje-eso sonaba mejor.

-Bueno, creo que esta bien, me debes una grande.

Es así como partí hacia mi castigo.

-Señorita Dupain Cheng, como se encuentra de salud? – Casi derramo mi café en su camisa por la impresión, esto no iba a terminar bien.

-Muy bien-esfúmese- todo se lo debo a usted-usted es el origen de mi estrés-no se que hubiera hecho sin usted-todo seria mejor si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

-No tiene porque preocuparse, en todo caso es mi responsabilidad velar por la salud de mis empleados.

-En serio se lo agradezco, me temo que se me esta haciendo tarde para dar los últimos detalles a los conjuntos, si no es mucha molestia me retiro.

Todo parecía el preludio de una gran tormenta, es los días antes de un desfile cuando todos se ponen histéricos, ansiosos, violentos, todo debe ser absolutamente perfecto.

Es allí, cuando se debe hablar con el dueño del salón donde se realizará todo, los responsables de los arreglos, coordinar a ultima hora el horario de las modelos que tienen una agenda apretada asegurando que sean puntuales, entre otros.

-Mari, que bien que te encuentro, estoy algo apretado con la agenda será que me puedes hacer un pequeño favor-parecía desesperado.

-Claro Nino, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-El señor responsable de hacer los arreglos para el desfile hizo una cita a último minuto, no está cubierto en mi agenda.

-Y quieres que sea la carne de cañón.

-Exacto.

-Eres un..

-Muchas gracias Marinette.

De esa forma es como llegue a esta penosa situación.

-Señor Bisset le aseguro que toda ira bien, es consciente de la reputación de la marca Agreste.

-Eso asegura usted, pero como confiar en el primer intento de un niño mimado-yo tampoco lo haría

-Le aseguro que este desfile será todo un éxito, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-No sabe al nivel de cual debe estar su jefe para ganarse, aunque sea mi respeto.

-Puede estar seguro que la marca Agreste, seguirá manteniendo su calidad.

-Todos ustedes son igual de zopencos, ni siquiera vino el asistente para arreglar esta cita conmigo, en vez de eso mandaron a una mujer que no sabe nada.

Se estaba por retirar no podía permitir eso, si no Nino me mataría, y si el me mata no quiero saber lo que haría mi jefe.

-Se lo ruego señor Bisset no se vaya- lo agarre del brazo.

-Eres estúpida o que-Me arrojo su late-todos en esta compañía son unos idiotas-se zafo de mi agarre y se marchó.

Me quede en shock nada de lo que paso debería haber sido así, es cierto que a los ojos de los demás el señor Agreste parece un niño consentido, pero ellos no saben lo perfeccionista, inquebrantable, estricto que puede llegar a ser diría que le dio un nuevo aire.

Decidí ser optimista después de todo le hice un favor a alguien, di lo mejor de mi para que todo saliera bien, unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras surcaron mis mejillas.

…

Todos se ven agitados, dentro de mí también está presente el miedo, sin embargo, es algo necesario para afrontar las cosas.

*sollozo*

Es posible que algunos no puedan manejar la presión del momento, para es lo mejor tener a alguien que sea tu apoyo.

Toqué la puerta, no obstante, nadie respondió, decidí entrar.

-Disculpe por la intromisión-cuando levante mis ojos se encontraron con la señorita Dupaing Cheng, estaba postrada en una esquina, ocultaba su mirada, su cabello esta hecho un desastre, en cuanto a su blusa rosa pastel era claro que fue ensuciada por café, nada podía ocultar el rastro de café que iba desde su blusa hasta su jean blanco, lo único que estaba sin rastros del atroz crimen eran sus sandalias.

No podía creer la maldad de este mundo, para castigar de esta manera a una mujer tan noble.

-Sabe que es mal visto quedarse sin hacer nada cuando una bella mujer esta desecha-No levanto la mirada-siendo usted tan fuerte me sorprende verla de esta manera señorita Dupain Cheng-Levanto la mirada, pude ver esos hermosos zafiros llenos de lágrimas, rastros de tristeza, me puse a su altura.

Saqué mi pañuelo y me puse en la labor de limpiar aquella obra de arte, al principio la sentí rígida hasta que su semblante empezó a cambiar.

-Espéreme un momento.

…

Que acaba de suceder, por un momento mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, caí presa de su hechizo, definitivamente es un experto en poner así a las mujeres estoy segura que soy la única que faltaba en su lista negra, como pude ser tan débil, fue tan despistada que me embrujo su mirada esmeralda.

Esperé un poco hasta que vi como el regreso acompañado de un hermoso vestido turquesa.

-Perdone que la haya hecho esperar solo que no encontraba algo adecuado para la ocasión.

-No….no se pre..preocupe-porque estaba empezando a trabarme?

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que se lo probará.

-No se preocupe que dentro de poco será la hora del almuerzo, en ese rato solucionare todo este embrollo.

-Tiene razón, pero yo no puedo permitir que una mujer de su porte se quede de esta manera.

-Estoy segura que ese vestido se vería mejor en alguien con más clase.

-Como se atreve a decir semejante cosa de una mujer tan agraciada, esta prenda me atrevo a decir que no se compara con su belleza-otra vez sentía mis mejillas arder.

De ese modo es como termine luciendo un Agreste original, simplemente no podía hacer nada contra ese hombre.

#######

_**Hola.**_

_**¿Como están?**_

_**Me sorprende como avanza todo, solo queda esperar lo mejor.**_

_**Les debo que mis fuerzas no se vayan, son un gran impulso para seguir con mis pequeñas locuras.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Les prepararía un late, aunque no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero si das algo de corazón, es lo que importa.**_

_**Deidydbz,Nikopelucas, LizzyFan, carol jeniffer Grandchester, marichat2019, belly Cullen Berry, lobalunallena, enanitaprince, miyukozukiamorestrellado, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, Jossy Hernandez, SandraCute, Unic00rnio, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, marirroma, marosa394, MikuGuz17, Luna Breen, Rose Darl, LemmonGirl, fvcr91, tsubasa23, PFHdz279, Guest, manu, Maria Espinoza, Emely-nya, reika kagene, neko-chan jonnes, lolatin, SophiaBS, lucyheartfilia22, YING FA ARASHI KUROI, the-one-lonely, Emely-nya, , celeste3200, Lily Tendo89, e-ros-09, Roxoda, , Moon-9215, MajoPatashify, noir 0, emimakino, ChrisBooth-Grey, LizzyFan, mesias619, , The Brucest Writer, ImHollyBlue, Mezula, alexiel1086, Silver wolf KV, MR97, Luna Hyuga2, PitZahad, .g.98, Emiilu, miragold292, montserratmonnet, Natip21, alexiel1086, mafer el panda, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, Damian-Black97, Kurousagi1601, SeleneKou13, arthibelle, NSTF, Taniachan92, ferague22, JoSamm, Zemetry, giby-chan, TheBlacKat, Fanny Luka-Chan, Maria J, 4Sakura, Luana Rosette, Melu211, Lokiand, Star-Bfly24, Bts898, harmonystar, hayleymorrison, keyliastrid, Kimisse, angelamatabajoy2010, Anniee Black, Neko lila, , Hkt29, KazeOokami Ichi, , Myru Lenny, Perro, BreakYourNightmare, DragonGirl2612, Kriz uwu, marati2011, MizuMoon, Korisiano, LindanaMorales y Xonylee**_

_**No se pierdan la próxima.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


End file.
